hypixel_skyblock_tutorialfandomcom-20200215-history
Starting out
You start your adventure on your very own island, which for now, you shall ignore. Unlike regular skyblock, all you need to do is break your tree, make a wooden pick, and build over to the portal island. DO NOT waste time building a cobblestone generator or anything like that. You won't need one! Once through the portal, you may have a sensory overload. You have reached the hub. Ignore everything for now and make a beeline for the coal mine (explore a bit if you need). There, you should use your trusty pick and mine some cobble and coal! You'll notice something called your mining skill leveling up. What's that? Hypixel Skyblock has a skill-based progression. As you mine/farm/fish/fight/'forage' and complete other lesser tasks, you'll increase your skill in that task, granting you buffs and access to more advanced areas. A similar system extends to item gathering called 'collections', where gathering more of a certain material unlocks special crafting recipes. The other main introduction you'l need to come to terms with is the idea of 'minions', which work for you! The first recipe in every item collection is how to make the minion for that item, which serves only to gather more of that item for you! You can upgrade minions using more of that item and other 'minion upgrades' to increase production rate and capacity. With all of that out of the way, back to your mine. You want to grab at least 50 of both coal and cobblestone, and then continue mining either until you reach mining level 1. Once you have this, you need to head back to the hub centre, where you'll find the market place. The market place has various stalls and vendors who will buy and sell items for often terrible prices, but this will be fine for now. Go to any of the merchants and sell at least 18 coal, for 36 gold, the in-game currency. With this gold you can go to the lumber merchant and buy a promising axe for 35 gold. Aided with this axe and new knowledge, you have two options, both of which will need to be completed though the order is irrelevant: 1 Go lumbering. Head to the forest area (off to the left, when facing the mine) and chop down 250 oak logs to unlock Oak Log III: leaflet armour. To craft the armour you'll need 24 oak leaves, which means you'll need a couple of iron for shears, but you can easily grab that in the next section... 2 Go mining. Now that you have Mining I, you can access the gold mine (head to the back of the coal mine), where you'll find stone, coal, iron and, you guessed it, GOLD! Before you mine to your heart's content, however, you need to talk to the Lazy Miner and find his pick deep in the mine (don't worry you get to keep it). The pick is iron and has the custom enchant: Smelting Touch, which automatically smelts every item it mines. This means that when you mine you get ingots instead of ores, which means you can work on your ore collections AND get more money for selling them! Now just mine until Mining V, making sure you get at least 50 each of iron and gold ingots, to unlock their respective minions. With that out of the way, some house keeping to attend to: Back at your island (I know, it's been a while), its time to grab yourself some money. Get a coal and iron minion, and when you can a diamond minion, as these will be the basis of your money collection and some better equipment for later in the game. Continue to level these minions up throughout game-play until otherwise stated. Its also important now to look at another key skill: farming. Head back to the hub and go to the farm portal, where you can break wheat until you can head through. Once there, kill cows for leather and maybe break melons and pumpkins until you unlock farming level 5 and the portal to the mushroom island, which will be critical for the next part of the game: enchanting. Now there, break enough sugarcane for the full enchanting set up (291), and get enough leather if you haven't already (97)m then head back and make your enchanting set up (you won't be able to make the table yet but don't worry).